powerminerspmfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive:User talk:1999bug
Once again, there are only TWO users.Why do we need to sign? :P βʮɠ 22:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) There are four here. :P I'm working on getting more people to join. There should probably be more soon, they just need to see it. :) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 00:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) (PS It's also a rule on Wikipedia. :p {That includes this wiki}) Sarah Manley and the Wiki Updater don't count. :P Nice try, though. :P βʮɠ 01:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ps. So? :P Pss. I can't get anybody to join, because I really don't know anyone. :P No Video Games Today! :P You'd better not play video games again, because I just found like a couple thousand PM pictures on my computer, and I need your help organizing them. :P Hopfully you'll be on later, ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 16:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Nope. :P No videogames today. xD Haven't you noticed I've been on every day?I've been sick for about 5 days now. :( So I kind of have piles of makeup work, that will last about two hours.....(Or less.I tend to read and write fast.) So I only have......one to two hours maybe....on here....so I'll help all I can. βʮɠ 19:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ps. I need to upload some too. :P OK! I'm only on for an hour, too. :) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Comments to Talk Page Can you switch the comments back to a talk page? I don't think all the users that are just browsing looking for info need to be seeing all those. Just the editors... ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how? :P I don't.It came with the wiki....... :( βʮɠ 19:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, maybe it's just part of the new MediaWiki thing. :( There's probably a way to switch it back. I'll start looking, if I find do you want me to switch it? :) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Surely I would of saw by now....maybe it does have to do with the new version. :/ βʮɠ 19:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I just found an article that would tell you if you could do it. It pretty much said everything that had to do with being an admin. So I think we're stuck with it. At least I learned something from it! I found out how to make it so that your not an admin any more. :P Although I can't make it so that your not a buercat. :( I can do it to myself at least! :D :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) This is kinda' scary. In the other tab I have something opened that controls all of the users on this wiki. I can do anything to them! Even delete them off of here! :P (This includes you) :P It's a good thing we like each other. :) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I already read that....(There is also a wiki where we can test all of our tools.).....and I already know how to delete you from admin AND buerecrat status (I would need some help on the buerecrat deletion, though.) Btw, you put "I can't make it so your not a buercat." and then of all things a SAD FACE!!!!!!! :P *I boil with anger* :P Ps. I already new about that creepy page. :) I've been on it, remember? :P But luckily, only admins, buerecrats, bots, sff (or whatever their acronym is), and wiki head people can access. :) βʮɠ 19:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for hardly being on for our whole hour. :P I've just been fascinated with how much I can destroy as an admin! :D You should see how many tabs I have open, all with different ways to do all this crazy stuff to the wiki, and wiki users. :P I just found the bot that's on this wiki. It has 417 edits. :P We must spell really bad, because that's the only time it comes in. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Nah, you are 'da one who can not spell worth a hoot! :P βʮɠ 19:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hold on... Give me a second to translate that message.... :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I give up! Hopfully the bot will fix it! :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) IT DID!AMAZING! :P Seriously, unless you did. :) βʮɠ 19:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) WOAH!!!! It got everything but the "'da"!!!! JK, I did it. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Tha botz has fifty edits less tham me! :P βʮɠ 19:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) You're page did that again.... You might want to just archive it this time... ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Like.... this is confusing. ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– Category:Archives